1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networks. Specifically, the present invention relates to restricting the use of a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) to a specific wireless terminal or specific set of wireless terminals.
2. Background of the Invention
Restricting the use of a cellular or wireless terminal to a particular purpose or application is a useful feature that has yet to be optimized. Typically, a wireless terminal registers itself on a wireless network when the power is turned on. A smart card, such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, inserted inside the terminal contains registration files that enable the terminal to register with the network. For wireless networks such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), or Long Term Evolution (LTE), the SIM is just one component of several other modules within a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC). The UICC is inserted into the terminal, the terminal is powered on, and registration information such as an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), location information (LOCI) or “location identifier”, account information, device information, etc. is used to register the terminal with the wireless network, thereby enabling the use of services offered by the network.
There are several situations where an unauthorized user may be able to remove the smart card or UICC from an unmonitored wireless terminal, and insert it into another wireless terminal for personal use. This is typically the case when the original terminal with the UICC is not a personal one. For instance, wireless terminals are increasingly being used today in several situations other than for voice conversations or personal use. Enterprise GSM, UMTS, or LTE devices can be used for remote monitoring and reporting. Remote security systems monitor safety, environmental, and security conditions, and can wirelessly report results back to a central monitoring station. Some wireless services or rate plans are purposely tied to specific devices and/or types of devices. For example, data access via a laptop and PC card may be charged differently than data access via a handset. Wireless carriers sometimes donate fixed wireless devices to natural disaster victims at no cost, under the stipulation that the embedded UICC only be used in the provided terminal and not in a standard handset. If the UICC is stolen and inserted in a regular handset, additional costs of monitoring and enforcement are imposed upon the wireless carrier or service provider.
What is needed is a security feature to prevent unauthorized use of the smart card or UICC within unsupported terminals.